This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2000-50614, filed on Aug. 30, 2000.
The present invention relates to a block assembly for constructing a seawall and dissipating waves.
Generally, natural stones and pebbles having a uniform size have been used to form a breakwater or seawall for protecting the concerned structure, thereof. Such conventional seawalls using natural stones and pebbles as covering materials have been easily and cheaply constructed. However, gathering and using natural stones, causes environmental damage. There are many needs to provide seawalls or breakwaters with natural beauty. Therefore, artificial blocks are preferably used, particularly for breakwaters and seawalls facing comparatively lower wave power, and having satisfactory characteristics of water properties, to secure leisure space, and to further strengthen natural protection as well as for effectively dissipating waves.
The present invention provides a block assembly for constructing a seawall and dissipating waves. The block assembly includes a block having a front wall, a left side part and a right side part. The block has stepped surfaces on the left side part and the right side part. A plurality of round shaped projection parts are closely disposed on the front wall. Two connecting walls each having a male protrusion and a female recess are formed on upper and lower surfaces of the connecting walls. The connecting walls extend from the front wall of the block. A vertical partition wall extends from the front wall of the block. The vertical partition wall includes a male protrusion on an upper surface thereof and a female recess on a lower surface thereof, the vertical partition extending from the front wall of the block.